


I Swear I Wasn’t Sponsored

by seraphwrites



Category: Tales of Xillia
Genre: Crack, Crack Fic, Kinda, M/M, dont take this literally, kfc fic, or do
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-17
Updated: 2020-06-17
Packaged: 2021-03-04 07:33:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,494
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24770074
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/seraphwrites/pseuds/seraphwrites
Summary: Kfc dating sim or irl bf? What will Ludger choose
Relationships: Alvin/Ludger Will Kresnik
Comments: 4
Kudos: 4





	I Swear I Wasn’t Sponsored

**Author's Note:**

  * For [sureimiku](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sureimiku/gifts), [luxraoe](https://archiveofourown.org/users/luxraoe/gifts).



> Fellow Alvin/Ludger shippers made me post this, Ive had it in docs for awhile so now it will see the light. Don’t let the tags fool you I swear it’s kinda a normal fic, also I know kfc dating sim isn’t relevant anymore but it still is to me <3

Ludger had been waiting for this day. He’d seen and heard so many people play it and finally today was his day. A couple weeks ago his computer suddenly shut down when he was using it, but he hadn’t done anything differently so suspicions fell onto his current boyfriend, Alvin. He had let the older man use his computer for something, as he described it, “very important” and then proceeded to lock Ludger out of his own room to access the computer. 

But that’s not what he needed to focus on now, seeing as his computer is fixed and running smoother than it ever did he can finally get his hands on the game that’s all the rage recently. He booted up the game as fast as he could after the 5 minute download, ready to get knee deep into it.

“Colonel Sanders...” Ludger whispered, as he reached his hand up to caress his computer screen, where the KFC Dating Simulator title screen shone brightly. Ludger has always eaten KFC at least once a week and when they announced they had a dating simulator coming out to date the one and only Colonel Sanders he had nearly lost his mind. 

After a while of staring at the beautiful anime style picture of the Colonel, he finally decided to actually hit start and enter the world of being able to date the Colonel himself. He has never played a dating sim before so in his opinion it was a lot of reading to actually get to the Colonel, but he did enjoy the cute and bright side characters they had. Ludger paid no mind to them though, even if they had dating routes too his eyes were only on Colonel Sanders. 

Then it finally happened, the scene with cherry blossoms flowing by played and he finally knew he was here. The cut-in of the close up anime styled Colonel Sanders appeared and Ludger immediately swooned. Taking a much longer time to read his dialogue than the other characters to make the moment last. 

As he played the game he didn’t realize hours had passed and now it’s nearing the evening. Julius would be home soon and it was Ludger’s turn to make dinner, but as events played out he just opted to order take out. Kfc of course. 

Taking a break from the game to order food and get washed up, he checked his phone. He must have tuned out all the message notifications because he had several, a text or two from Jude asking about a few recipes he wanted to borrow from Ludger to tune up his cooking skills, some from Leia, but he was never able to decrypt her texts and most of them were from Alvin. Feeling bad about literally ignoring his partner for the whole day, he nervously opened his messages. 

2:36 Frog Boy💖: Yo do u have any plans this weekend  
3:49 Frog Boy💖: u got that new game right?  
4:00 Frog Boy💖: leia texted me saying you haven’t answered everything good??  
4:06 Frog Boy💖: man ur starting to worry me and I don’t get worried like this often  
4:08 Frog Boy💖: Ludger  
4:08 Frog Boy💖: Ludgerrrrr  
4:08 Frog Boy💖: Yo  
4:09 Frog Boy💖: Ludger c’mon  
4:09 Frog Boy💖: Luds you there?????  
4:09 Frog Boy💖: If u don’t answer soon I’ll just come over .  
4:10 Frog Boy💖: Fine!

Ludger noted the time stamps on the messages and looked at his phone clock, 4:15 it read. Alvin must be seconds away by now if he stood by his text. Ludger now had to explain to his partner why he ignored him over an anime-styled colonel sanders for a few hours, this would be fun. 

After sending a few texts of apology he finally rung up the fast food restaurant to order dinner, and a bit extra since he figured Alvin would feel left out if he didn’t get him anything. 

Getting the table set for dinner and cleaning up a little bit, time passed and soon the doorbell rang. Now that was either the delivery man here with his delicious kfc or it was alvin, not knowing which he wanted first he headed to the door. Reluctantly opening the door expecting the taller brown haired man to meet him he braced himself. Honestly he just wanted to get his kfc and go back to his lovely colonel sanders (not that having Alvin over was a bad thing, no no.) 

Opening the door all the way at last he got just what he was expecting, “Not gonna invite me in now?” rang a voice in front of him. Ludger smiled and stepped out of the way bowing with his arm out, “You’re right I am SO sorry, please come on in.” Earning himself a whack on the head from the other, he laughed and closed the door behind them. 

“You know that is not what I meant.” Alvin sighed, shaking his head, “So what caused you to ignore your poor lonely man?” He drew out those last three words. Here it was, the explanation he did NOT want to do. 

“Well, y’see...” Before Ludger could even start his explanation the doorbell rang again, kfc was here. Turning back towards the door speed walking towards it, he left Alvin in confusion while he opened the door a little too fast. Greeting the delivery man, paying, taking the order, and walking back into the house he placed the food on the dining table. 

“Again? Ludger listen I’m not one to tell someone how they should eat but...I think your obsession with their food is a little...extreme..” Alvin nervously spoke as he knew how kfc affected Ludger. He looked up at Ludger and it was apparent how offended he was, it was just like Ludger to get offended over a fast food restaurant. 

“Alvin, Colonel Sanders is NOT a joke.” He spoke sternly, setting the table making sure to put Alvin the furthest away from him. 

“What? Who’s this “Sanders?” person, I was talking about the food.” 

Ludger thought this was a good time as ever to explain since he just insulted the colonel. 

“Colonel Sanders is the founder of kfc, the man on the bucket duh. They’ve also got a dating simulator that was just released, it was the reason why I wasn’t near my phone today.” He explained not making eye contact with Alvin. 

Silence filled the room and soon Ludger kinda regretted what he said, not wanting to make Alvin too upset. He looked up from the plates he was placing down and looked at Alvin, Leia was right, certain faces Alvin made really did look like a frogs. A mixture of confusion and somewhat jealousy maybe? Was painted across Alvin's face making Ludger snort. 

“It’s- It’s not how it sounds,” Ludger could barely manage to say holding back his laughter, “it’s a simulation, nothing to do with real people, promise.” He walked up to the man poking in between his scrunched up eyebrows. “Wh- but- I-“ was all the man could stutter out after the outburst explanation from his partner. 

“Listen I’ll show you after we eat ok? Julius should be off work soon anyways.” Ludger guided the man to his seat and started to plate the food. 

When they were all finished with the food after about an hour, Ludger told Julius he’d been in his room for the rest of the night and headed towards it with Alvin in tow. Booting up his computer again he showed Alvin how the game worked and he seemed to understand eventually. Ludger let Alvin play for a bit, but he gave up after all the reading, he said it was making his brain hurt. 

Alvin migrated towards Ludgers bed flopping down on it leaving the half haired man to his dating sim. Since Ludger looked so focused on the game he opted to text Leia and ask her if she knew anything about “dating sims”.

Quite a bit of time must have passed because Alvin was awoken by something snuggling up to him. He blinked some sleep away and looked down, it was a mess of silver in front of him. “Ludger..?” He spoke out, voice raspy from napping. The other spoke into his shirt, Alvin wouldn’t have been able to hear him if he wasn’t so close, “Colonel Sanders has broken my heart, I need healing.” Ludger whined squeezing into Alvin more. The brunette chuckled, “So your dating sim boyfriend broke your heart and now you need your actual boyfriend?” He could feel him nod against his chest. 

“Jeez, what am I to do with you...” Alvin said tiredly, reaching up to pat Ludger’s head and shifting to get more comfortable, now snuggling with his boyfriend. He gave the top of his head a small kiss easing into the embrace, “I’ll always be here for you.”


End file.
